User talk:Huinesoron
Character Images I've been meaning to ask- where can I find the character creator that most of the Agent pages use? --DirtyCommie 13:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *I think most of them use TekTek. I know mine do. But they may not all, so if that doesn't look right, you'd need to track down who made the other images. Huinesoron 20:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Crashing Down page Hi, hS. I'm not sure if we've met, but I'm Aster and I've been working on the wiki lately. It has come to my attention that the Crashing Down page (according to KGarrett anyway) is supposedly reserved for you. I'm sending you this message to check if that's true or not, or what your policy is on this-- it's my impression this wiki is a collaborative information effort, and reserving a page for any one person is kind of weird. I mean, it's very much within your rights to not want an entry before the Crashing Down saga was completed-- to prevent misinformation if nothing else. But now that the saga is complete, I don't know if it's quite right to not provide information on the wiki about it-- at the moment the only way to find Crashing Down is to be linked to something else of yours and then find it on Tangled Webs... despite multiple references of it and links to it on the wiki. Also, projects we're working on (among them a complete glossary of PPC Characters with links to appearances) require some agents to be linked to Crashing Down, and there is no page there at the moment to be linked to. So please, if it would not be too much trouble, could you please tell KGarrett to let others edit the Crashing Down page? Or, if you'd rather do it yourself, could you please edit the Crashing Down page to your wishes? I notice you haven't done much on the wiki lately, so I don't know if you'll get this, so I'm going to try and ask around for an e-mail address or some other contact methods. Thanks! Aster Corbett 13:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The Celebrian mission Just wondering what happened to your sporking of Celebrian? I for one would very much like to see the mission in which it died, having put myself through the torture of reading the BEEEP-ing thing! Signed the curious Fish Custard 18:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) DoSAT page Yay, you remembered about the department name! Dann was the logical first guess, but I would've had to ask him to be sure. I guess that means he probably created Hornbeam, too. Any other details of that sort that you can remember would be great additions, as and when you think of them. I think there are still lots of Flowers with vague origins, for instance. Thanks! ~Neshomeh 20:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : A lot of the Flowers /have/ pretty vague origins. I'm not sure who invented the Yellow Roses for instance (wait, yes I am - Starwind for the Multiverse Monitor, with me assigning them to the DOOCH. Bad example). I'll look into it. Huinesoron (talk) 08:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) References You know how to do references properly so the same one can be linked to multiple times without it repeating at the end! And now that I've seen how it's done, I know how, too! This is a joyous moment for me. Thank you! {= D ~Neshomeh 19:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : I get the distinct feeling we're going to be seeing references crop up all over the place from you... ;) : Actually I'm currently planning 'Huinesoron's Great Read-Through', which (once I've finished my current Coursera eat-my-evenings-and-weekends workload) will involve me reading my entire PPC writing collection one page at a time and adding (and referencing!) everything that needs it. Of course, I'll probably also do a bit of editing (Dafydd's first couple of stories, the first few chapters of Reorg), so it... yeah, it'll be interesting. Hopefully it'll give me a few pointers as to what still needs writing - I might need to do something with all those future kiddies (and maybe post some of their unpublished stories...) Huinesoron (talk) 21:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I've been using reference tags for a while now, but I didn't know about naming them. I will be doing that in places that need it, such as the Mary Sue article (the update of which is on my docket of things to get done this week). :: Ooh, that is quite the project. I'm sure you realize you're one of the most prolific writers we've ever had—maybe even the most. The results should be fun, though. {= ) ::: ~Neshomeh 14:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, I know it (although I think both Tawaki and Indemaat have outdone me on actual mission counts - there may be others, too). It will proooobably take a while... particularly since I'm also spending time, y'know, writing and such. But it'll be 'fun' anyway. Huinesoron (talk) 17:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) A few comments, since you've more or less finished the DAVD page: 1. Citations actually go outside the punctuation. I had the same impulse to put them inside at first, but Wikipedia's style guide disagrees, and I think we should take their word for it. It does look a bit odd to have punctuation dangling out there past the floating boxes, IMO. 2. I'm not sure what some of the citations are supposed to support. "During Lofty Skies, the Mysterious Somebody apparently" and "which precipitated" particularly stand out. I think the ref tags probably need to be attached to the end of complete sentences/thoughts to be helpful. 3. It seems maybe a little overboard to cite all the names. This coming from me, I know, but it's messy-looking, and if they have their own pages, all the confirmation we need of their department should be there. If they don't have pages, sure—though ideally if they're actually named somewhere they should be in the Glossary with their department listed and have a link to wherever it is they're mentioned as being in said department, and then their name should link to the Glossary, so... yeah. I don't think citing all the names in a list is probably necessary. At the very least, I hope it isn't, because I think it's ugly. ^_^; 4. I already made a source needed template for us. It's shorter and friendlier than the standard "citation needed," and it handily links to a category of pages that need citations, so people who want to help can find things to do. ~Neshomeh 14:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :1. Well, iffen you say so... :2. I... guess I see what you mean on that. Okay, then. :3. Hrm. I think I agree with you about agents who are best known for being in DAVD (or the equivalent sitation on other pages) - their pages will make that clear. But someone like Brian McMaolin - his page makes mention of the fact, true, but it's quite tricky to pinpoint to a specific story. Obviously with agents it's less important, but if (say) I was referencing a list of 'Flowers who suffered from greenfly', you'd want a specific reference there. So, yes, I guess something which is or can be referenced on the subject's own page won't need a ref; things that are unlikely to be mentioned should be referenced on the page they're relevant to. And every fact should be referenced somewhere. :3.5. ... which means my next task is presumably to shift all of those 'what department' references to the agents' pages? :4. I never knew that. Very helpful, I'll edit that. :5. Okay, I'm going to fix points 1,2 and 4 now. I'll wait on your reply to 3.5 before I do 3. Oh, and thank you for the help! Huinesoron (talk) 18:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :: (Gonna go ahead and remove that tag now that you've seen it...) :: Re. 3, yeah, that makes sense. I guess it's just a matter of finding the line between "this information is easy to come by and expected" and "this is obscure or unexpected." :: As for 3.5 and character pages, my feeling so far has been that the Mission Logs/Appearances section functions as a bibliography; that is, most of the information about the agent in question is going to come from their spin-off or appearances that are already going to be listed on the page (except in cases of Word of God), so again, unless it's something really weird or obscure or specific, or it comes from something outside the main list of links, it probably doesn't need a reference on top of that. I'm aiming to avoid as much repetition and clutter as possible. :: That said, I think there's a distinction to be made between PCs and NPCs. NPC pages may need significantly more referencing than PCs, since they may be mentioned in passing far more often than they get significant appearances, like with dialogue and stuff. Makes-Things is a good example of an NPC who needs Appearances and References; the more popular Flowers, too. Igor, on the other hand, is probably fine with his list of appearances (at least for now), since there's nothing that complicated going on with him. :: I really am going to have to write a style guide for this stuff... to help me keep everything straight, if nothing else. {; P :: ~Neshomeh 22:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Beta request Good day sir, Are you willing to beta read PPC pieces? You appear to be our resident AU specialist so I thought I'd come to you for advice on an alternate future project that I'm currently working on... Thank you, SeaTurtle22 (talk) 09:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The Webplex I've noticed (quite by mistake) that the link to the disclaimer on your Webplex is deader than Fëanor. Desdendelle (talk) 07:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Agent Aspen We've got an Agent Aspen of Legal on the Glossary as a free-to-use NPC, and mentioned in Crashing Down. I just found this spin-off, which also has an Agent Aspen in Legal. Is this a coincidence, or are they the same character? I just wanted to double-check before I edited the Glossary. Doctorlit (talk) 08:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : Forgot to reply to this... they're meant to be the same person. I don't think Fin & Aspen's spinofff was accessible when I wrote my Aspen in; he(?) was just a name. Huinesoron (talk) 05:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Photo blacklist The photo blacklist has been unlocked by staff. You can now edit Mediawiki:photosblacklist and add the images that you do not want appearing in the most popular pages bar etc. [[User:Rider ranger47|''' Ω Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 20:16, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Constitution Amendment Typo '4.' We encourage respectful, friendly debates here. Someone disagreeing your opinion is generally not an attack on you, and should not be taken personally. '' I'm not entirely sure how to disagree an opinion. Apart from that—good to see the amendments going up. DawnFire (talk) 20:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's Twistey. I'm still trying to figure out why I associated your name (er, username) with Jay and Acacia. Did you have anything to do with the Original Series, or the collection and cleaning up of the stories on one website? I mean, I probably saw it somewhere. Or maybe I just saw it on the board, had a brain derp and rearranged the first five letters (do you know what game I'm talking about? Luckily I've never seen footage) and associated that with the anime art style that the fan art of Jay and Acacia had. My ADHD did such a great job with this, I know. -Twistey 20:52, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I've archived various things, so it's possible you got it by that sort of thing. I'm also the only person (I think) to have written anything using Agents Jay and Acacia since they left - see this for an example, which it looks like I didn't chuck a disclaimer on. But I wasn't around when it was being written; I only joined the Board shortly after Jay left (though I did meet her a time or two). :The fanart you're thinking of is by Bold Font, by the way; you can find it on the archived OFUM homepage (which was archived by me, as it happens). Huinesoron (talk) 14:21, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Plort Thread Question Hullo! I can't find a good Board post to hijack, but have realized/remembered I can ask here: any idea when the next Plort thread will be? I've gone looking, but there's no mention on the wiki, and a search of the Board shows it moving around between several months, so no luck there. (I have a long overdue story finally ready to go, hence the curiosity!) Thanks, Zingenmir (talk) 15:27, February 3, 2020 (UTC) PS: We should potentially consider noting the usual months for the Badfic Games and Shipficfest somewhere--I remember it as September and March, but even after seven years, I'm still not ''completely ''sure I have the order right, and I've seen the question asked a lot.